Just What Are You?
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: First pink, now ugly, just what are you? AtoRyo


August 6, 2007 to August 6, 2007 (REFORMATTED MAY 1, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary:** "First pink, now ugly – just what are you?" Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------------_  
Just What Are You?_  
------------------------

* * *

It was the middle of a sunny afternoon, the middle of July, and Echizen Ryoma was sitting on his butt doing nothing. His parents were out shopping as well as his cousin, all dragged by Rinko, and they probably wouldn't be back until late afternoon. He really didn't care what to do right now, since his entire life pretty much revolved around tennis. Deciding that he would spend his morning practicing some of his new moves, he hastily dressed himself in the usual white t-shirt and black shorts, grabbed his belongings and headed downstairs to snack on a quick brunch.

He reached in the fridge and pulled out a can of Ponta and walked towards the front door, pulling the handle to only find something blocking his way. He could see the wavy shades of pale blue, and as his eyes scanned the entire thing, going downwards he saw a pair of sneakers knotted perfectly, and going upwards he noted that based on this person's figure, it was a man. He continued looking upwards, craning his neck slightly and tipping back his white Fila cap to see two eyes staring sternly at him, with a smirk. The shiny gloss of the hair which shone under the bright sunlight reflected sparkily, and it was none other than…Atobe Keigo.

Echizen was slightly surprised at this, since the Monkey King never came to him visit him personally. Without Kabaji at least. Well, there was last year…where out of the blue he coincidentally met up with Hyoutei's Tennis Club Captain in a subsided tennis court and they had a practice match. Then he had given the first year the strangest things of all things…

A card.

With pom-poms, glitter, and fancy calligraphy.

And they were er, pink to be exact.

Well, the pom-poms at least.

"_What the hell is this supposed to be, Monkey King?" asked Ryoma as he shoved the paper in front of his face. Atobe only brushed his hair and looked away, his chin up._

"_Ore-sama has gotten you a card for your birthday, and you should be grateful," he admonished, pointing a finger at him. "Ore-sama must now take his leave, so good-bye." He walked away into his limo, and drove away quickly._

_Echizen's anger was boiling now, not realizing how DENSE he really was…_

"_My birthday passed already, idiot! AND WHAT'S WITH THE FREAKIN' PINK?!" he hollered when no one was looking, before turning away, dipping his cap and walking back home._

"Come in," he muttered, turning around to have his newly arrived guest enter. But being the usual proud self, he refused and shook his head, then dug through his breast pocket.

"Ore-sama has gotten you your birthday present from some months ago," boasted Atobe as he gave his gift to the rookie player, and the boy stared at the paper that fluttered onto his palms.

"Glad you noticed my birthday already past…" he muttered. Unfolding it, he widened his eyes, raising a brow before shooting a death glare at him. Inside the white Xerox paper was a scribbling of things, barely illegible. And it was damn messy too.

"Ore-sama has worked very hard, if you do not realize that," he angrily spoke, shooting a glare at him, as if he was able to read Echizen's thoughts. The freshman looked at him and spoke.

"Yea sure, and I wonder how you manage to get through school…" he mumbled under his breath, and Atobe snapped.

"Oi! Why don't you give an appreciation of thanks to Ore-sama, who has wasted two hours of his time just to make you this perfect birthday present and then wasting his time to come to your house and give it to you?" angrily spouted Atobe as his folded his arms.

_Two hours…you're definitely a hard worker_, sarcastically thought Ryoma,_ Such a stupid stalker…_ "First pink, now ugly – just what are you?" requested Echizen, looking at him quite puzzled, raising both his brows.

"Ore-sama, or preferably, Atobe Keigo," he said, brushing his hair and snapping his fingers.

Echizen Ryoma smirked, then muttered, "Mada mada dane," before turning away and slamming the door at him.

"Give me some thanks now, you idiot!"

--------_  
Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** My first try at an AtoRyo one-shot! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE...**dedicated to awintea, Sweet Obsidian Rain, and Dudly**. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
